Strawberry Curls
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: The scent of fresh strawberries belonged to Gabriel, it didn't matter what confectionary concoction he was devouring there was always the lingering undertone of sweet summer strawberries.


**Warnings/Squicks:** the use and abuse of strawberries and whipped cream  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never have been, never will be.

**AN1:** I should be working on my Big Bang fic, but you know how Gabe gets. When he decides he wants to be heard, there's no stopping him.  
**AN2:** *headdesk* I just wrote my first Sam/Gabriel porn!

* * *

~~~~~~~~~

Sam wasn't sure how he'd gotten here, scratch that, he _knew **exactly**_ how he'd gotten there. He was following in his brother's footsteps having fallen for a God-damned angel. Okay, so he knew that was an oxymoron, and that angel's weren't likely to be damned by Daddy Dearest, well except for Lucifer, but that was a different story and not likely to repeat itself. Of course, since Dad was AWOL and not likely to turn up, he guessed they all could be damned, Heaven, Hell, and everything in between. But that didn't change the fact that he, Sam Winchester was currently lying completely naked on the most luxurious bed he'd ever _imagined_ with a bowl of strawberries, whipped cream, strawberry syrup, sitting next to him.  
Sam breathed in the sweet scents, wondering why his lover had such a fascination with strawberry, well, everything, not that he minded. He'd come to associate the smell with safety and happiness, two things that were in short supply for any Winchester, let alone one in his position. He figured it was the same way Dean always seemed more at peace when it rained, apparently it reminded him of Cas- the details of which he wished he could scrub from his brain; something he'd discovered in one of their rare TMI moments.  
But no, the scent of fresh strawberries belonged to Gabriel, it didn't matter what confectionary concoction he was devouring (no, Sam did not consider himself a confectionary, nor a concoction, regardless of the often and varied attempts of his lover to prove otherwise) there was always the lingering undertone of sweet summer strawberries.  
As he stretched languidly in the oversized bed, he felt slim fingers running circles and patterns up his arm. "Mmm, Dean's gonna worry," he muttered hazily.

"Doubt that, sent Cas to distract him," Gabriel answered playfully.

Sam smiled as he rolled over, pulling his angel on top of him, "Got some time then."

"Unless our brothers are back to playing oblivious gooey-eyed teenagers."

Sam laughed; he was doing more of that these days. Then again, so was Dean. Apparently, when angels weren't being dicks, trying to kill them, or make them costumes for their own reenactment of the Hatfields and McCoys, they had a special talent for putting smiles on the faces of the Winchester brothers.

Gabriel propped himself up on his arms as he lay across Sam's chest, his head tilting to one side in amusement, "You should do that more often."

"What?" he asked, his smile going slightly lopsided.

"This," Gabriel stated as if it was the most painfully obvious thing in the world. He ran a hand through Sam's longish hair, "Be happy," he finally explained.

"I am happy," the hunter assured him.

"Hmph, here, yeah, but I meant," the archangel flapped his hand in the air, "out there."

"Gabe," he tried to pull the angel's face to face him, look him in the eye, hazel to hazel. "Gabriel, I am." Sam smirked a little, "Got you to come back to."

"Sweet talker," he smirked closing the distance between their lips.

Suddenly, Gabriel pulled back, sitting up to straddle his lover. "Almost forgot," he chirped, picking a plump red strawberry from the pile and running the cold dimpled surface down the bridge of Sam's nose, over his lips and chin, down his throat, stopping at his adam's apple. "Breakfast!"

"Tease," Sam mock huffed, nipping at the strawberry as it went passed on its way to be dipped in the freshly whipped cream.

Gabriel cocked his head, waggling an admonishing finger at Sam, "Patience."

Sam watched as Gabriel slowly stirred the cream around the tip of the red fruit, until large puffs of white covered half of it. Only then did Gabriel return his attention to Sam; this time starting at his adam's apple, moving upwards.

The angel's tongue lazily lapped at the whipped cream left in the fruit's wake, licking light cat licks up Sam's throat, sucking every bit of cream from his neck. "Mmmm," he hummed happily against Sam's suddenly _very_ sensitive skin.

"Gabriel," the young man sighed his lover's name, stretching his head back to expose more of his long neck. He wanted more of the delicious tongue, hoping it would eventually work its way up and into his mouth.

Gabriel smiled into Sam's neck as he licked the last of the now slightly strawberry flavoured cream from the hunter's throat.  
Tantalizingly he held the white covered strawberry over Sam's mouth, "Hmmm, now, should I continue and let it play here," Gabriel lowered the strawberry until it hung just above Sam's lips and his pink tongue dart out to try to taste. "Uh-uh, not yet, we haven't seen what's behind door number two," Gabriel chided playfully. "Or," the archangel literally slinked down Sam's body, "I could do this." With that he ran the berry up along the underside of Sam's impressive cock letting the tip of the strawberry tease the dribbling tip of his shaft. "I could do that, but then I'd have to clean you up."

"Gabriel," the younger Winchester warned, his heart already beating a mile a minute.

"What is it Sammy-boy?" chuckling his best Trickster chuckle.

Sam pushed up on his elbows, "If you don't do something right now, I sw-"

Sam was cut off by the angel swallowing him whole.

Sam bit off a shocked scream as he fell back onto the bed.

Gabriel hummed around Sam cock, quite content with his current sucker and Sam was enjoying being Gabriel's current sucker, (though later he would adamantly insist that this did not make him a confection). He waited until he'd completely sucked all the cream from Sam's body before pulling off of him. He flashed Sam a wicked smile as bright and beautiful as it was mischievous.  
Gabriel reached a hand up to the bowl of whipped cream, pulling it towards him, "I think it's time to put these to good use." Gabriel's eyebrows wiggled suggestively, as if anything Gabriel _ever_ did to Sam could be construed as normal, not that Sam was complaining.  
The archangel scooped his entire hand into the cream, filling it with a huge glob of the stuff. "Let's see," he made a show of examining Sam's tight abdomen and ribs before returning his gaze to the man's straining erection and plopping the whipped cream over it.

The sudden coolness caused Sam to jump and his cock to twitch.

Gabriel took his time spreading it out over Sam's flesh, deciding at some point that more cream was needed. Once he was satisfied with his work, he sidled back up the bed towards the strawberries and the syrup, stopping to suckle one of Sam's temptingly erect nipples, enjoying the whine he got in response. He vaguely wondered if he should add Sam's nipples to the current recipe, but quickly dismissed the idea… this time.  
He took the syrup; first drizzling it all over Sam's whipped cream covered cock, letting some slide down enticingly between his thighs.

Sam's breathing was coming in panting gasps now, his eyes wanton and dark, he strained to look down at what his angel was doing. His breath hitched as he watched the archangel carefully lining strawberries up and down his cock, smaller ones along the shaft with one large swollen red one on the head. Sam's head fell back against the pillows, when Gabriel's hot beautiful mouth began lapping at the base. If he watched any more he knew he'd be cumming before the party even started.

From somewhere below his waist (a very good place for his angel to be as far as Sam was concerned) Gabriel chuckled, "If I'd known you would enjoy it this much we would have played this little game much, much sooner." The angel nibbled one of the strawberries, making Sam keen at the light touch and vibration the move caused on his shaft. Gabriel smiled his cocky smile, licking and nibbling and sucking gently all the way up Sam's cock, stopping to roll his tongue hedonistically just below the head.

Sam whimpered, like overly hormonal high school girl with a puppy whimper. What's more… he did it again… and again… and again…

Gabriel didn't mind, in fact he rather enjoyed the small keens tumbling from his lover. He licked a little closer to the strawberry as his hand made its way up the taller man's thigh, dipping into the small pool of syrup that had gathered below his cock. Gabriel suppressed as smile as he swirled his fingers in the gooey substance coating them fully. Slowly and carefully, he teased the skin below Sam's balls and around his entrance. He could hear and feel Sam's heartbeat race and every little change in his gasping breaths, and it made him feel so good, powerful and alive. It never ceased to amaze him how intensely he felt _everything_ with the younger Winchester. With a gentle push he began to slide into the writhing mortal. The resulting gasp of his name was music to his ears. His sinful mouth had begun lapping greedily over the head of Sam's pulsing flesh, nibbling away at the strawberry covering his prize.  
He'd finally uncovered his prize, taking the head into his mouth and suckling on it gently, letting. the tastes of pre-cum, strawberries, and cream mix headily on his tongue.

Sam arched up thrusting into Gabriel's mouth, involuntarily.

The archangel just hummed more. "That's it Sammy open up for me," he breathed into his lover's skin as he slipped a second finger inside, working them both to loosen his lover.

Sam gasped and rocked back onto Gabriel's fingers. "More," he ground out through clinched teeth, voice dark and heavy.

"Shhh, don't I always take care of you?" he asked almost petulantly letting Sam's flesh pop from his lips

"Gabriel, please…"

"Please what?" Gabriel teased, adding a third finger insuring the man was prepared enough for him.

"Gabriel… need you, alright… now… in me, please."

The archangel smiled, pulling his fingers free from their warm cavern. He crawled up Sam's body, kissing him gently on the lips, and nodding his understanding- there were times when Gabriel knew it was time to be himself and not any of his many personas, and if he thought about it, far too many of those times involved the younger Winchester.  
Silently, save for the sounds of panting breaths and skin against skin, they moved; Gabriel pressing into his human slowly at first, giving a few experimental thrusts when he thought the time was right. With more tenderness than befitted one of Heaven's most powerful weapons, Gabriel rocked into his lover.

Sam's breath hitched with each soft thrust, as always Gabriel treated him like fine china, loving him as tenderly as he knew how. It made something warm and burn in Sam's chest. "Harder," he whispered, knowing the angel would hear.

A fire sparked in his honeyed eyes, as Gabriel gave in to his lover's desires, moving faster, harder, _deeper_; Sam's name falling from his lips with each snap of his hips.

Sam slid down the bed, arching his hips and wrapping his long legs around Gabriel's waist pulling him further into him with every thrust. On the fifth thrust, Sam's world turned to blinding white fireworks as Gabriel slammed into that hidden bundle of nerves. "Gabriel!"

"I got ya Sam," the angel cooed, wrapping his slight, but unearthly strong arms around him. "I got ya, not letting go."

Sam melted into the archangel's words as his world exploded again and again. He knew he was close; he just needed that extra friction.

As if on cue Gabriel snaked a hand between them, wrapping warm, lithe fingers around Sam's aching shaft. He quickly set a rhythm in counter point to their thrusting; making sure the man had no reprieve from the blinding sensations.

Sam screamed with every push, something that could have been Gabriel's name trying to escape through the fog of ecstasy.

A final set of strokes, inside and out and Sam was cumming pulsing line after line of thick white liquid between their bodies.

The sight was enough to overpower him, Gabriel watched in rapture as his young lover came, his muscles tightening, eye fluttering, and a look of unimaginable bliss over his fac. Gabriel wished he could freeze this moment, see Sam like this, perfectly happy and at peace always. It was something the angel would move Heaven and Earth to accomplish, even if it would not happen today.  
That knowledge, Sam's exquisite face, and the tight heat which entrapped him pulled the angel over the edge into his own blissful release. They rocked together, slower, Gabriel smothering Sam in light butterfly kisses as Sam clutched him close. As they both relaxed, coming to rest in each other's arms, Sam whispered half asleep to his angel, "I think I love you."

Gabriel laugh softly, no trace of mockery in his words or eyes as he spoke, "Good, 'cause I think I may love you, too."  
A snap of his fingers to clean themselves up and Gabriel curled into his hunter's side, both drifting lazily into a soft slumber.


End file.
